best of friends
by carmel1891
Summary: they were best of friends since childhood...and later realized something...realized that there's love between them...forgive me guys..I suck at summaries


**Hello guyz! It's me again, Carmel1891! And I have a new story entitled "best of friends", so here it is….hope you like it! -**

**Ultra Maniac**

**Chapter 1: **

There were two best of friends namely kaji Tetushi and Ayu Tateishi. They were best of friends since their elementary days. They are now in second year high in Shuei University.

One day, Ayu is running in the cafeteria to the locker room….

'_Oh, I need to hurry up! Kaji's waiting for me… and I don't want him to wait tha-'_

While thinking, Ayu suddenly bumped on someone.

"Ouch!" Ayu said as the books that she is carrying fell to the ground.

She looked at the person who bumped him, she saw Tsujiai, the school's heart throb.

'_Oh my god! I bumped tsujiai! I better say sorry or else' _

So Ayu bowed in front of him and said. "I'm sorry! I didn't meant to do it! It's just that, It's just that-"

"Oh stop it will ya', here are your books, next time, you better watch where you going" Tsujiai handed Ayu her books and leave. Ayu just froze there, she was shock.

'_I think he's mad at me! Oh my', _Ayu sighed. "Huh"

Ayu Suddenly felt a hand in her shoulder, when she look at the owner of that hand, she saw Kaji, " Oh, Hello Kaji !"

"Hello Ayu, did I surprise you?"

"No, hehe"

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah."

So they went in the locker room to get their things for their next subject

_(A/N: I made this day very quick...Hehe…-)_

Ayu and Kaji fixed their things. And they went to their next class.

Ayu sit in her chair and start to make some scribble, and doodle in her notebook.

(In this class, Ayu is seating beside the window and Kaji is seating beside Ayu..Get it?)

And after a few minutes, Tsujiai entered their room and sit in front of Ayu.

Ayu saw him enter the room. She saw Kaji looking at her before sitting in his chair.

'_Oh my! I Think he's mad at me…what am I gonna do?' _Ayu's starting to get nervous, Kaji observed that Ayu's nervous or something. So he asked her, "Are you okay, Ayu?"

Before Ayu answer his question, Mikami sensei entered the room.

"Good morning class! Today, we have our Arts class! You will draw a certain object that makes your happy, now group yourselves into 5 and start to do your activity."

"Ayu, want to join my group?" Asked Kaji

"Sure" Ayu joined Kaji's group, without knowing that Tsujiai is a member of their group.

"Who are our groupmates?" Ayu asked Kaji

"Jenna (made up!), shiera (again..made up!), and Tsuijai"

"Wha!...ok"

Kaji became their group leader, so he started to explain every detail that their going to do.

"Listen up, everyone… as a group, we must cooperate. Is that right?"

"Yes" the group answered in chorus.

"Okay, everyone of us are going to put the things that makes us happy, write that in a piece of paper and write your explanation why did that thing makes you happy, alright, let's go to work"

After a few minutes, all they finished writing the things that makes them happy and the reason why it makes them happy.

"Guys, all of us must tell the group the things that makes them happy and why. Okay, so who wants to start?"

"I am" Jenna said

"Okay Jenna tell us what are the things that makes you happy and why." Said Kaji

"okay, the thing that makes me happy is my laptop, it makes me happy because when I surf the net, I can discover some things and it makes me happy."

"Okay, thanks Jenna, who's next?"

"Me" said Shiera

"Okay, Shiera"

"The thing that makes me happy is my brother, because he always me laugh"

"Okay, thanks Shiera, I am the one who will tell what the thing that makes me happy, it's my iPOD nano, because it entertains me when I am bored, that's it, so who will be next?"

"I'm next" said Tsujiai

"The thing that makes me happy is my guitar because when I play it, It makes me forget about my problems"

"Okay, thanks Tusjiai, so Ayu you're the last one"

"Okay, there are three things that make me happy, is that okay?"

"Yeah it's okay"

"okay, the things that makes me happy are my pencil because It makes me write and draw what I like, my diary, because it is where I can write my emotions and problems, and lastly is my teddy bear, my mom gave it to me when I was still a baby, It makes me happy because it reminds me of my mom"

"Okay, now, let's move to our drawing."

"Who will draw the things that make us happy?"

"I am" Ayu said (Ayu is good in drawing…hehe…)

Ayu started to draw. And after a few minutes she finished drawing it.

"Job well done, Ayu, so let's start coloring it."

The group started to color the drawing that Ayu made. After a few minutes, they finished coloring it.

And the bell suddenly rang signaling that it is now their dismissal time.

'_hah..Thank god.. this class is over..hahaha..'_

Ayu fixed her books, and put them in her locker. Kaji walked to Ayu

"hey, Ayu, I have a baseball practice today, so I can't walk home with you"

"it's okay, Kaji, take care"

Ayu left the school and went to the bus stop. She get her phone and called Nina, Kaji's Younger sister..

"RIIINNG! RIIINNG!"

"hello, this is Nina speaking."

"hello Nina, this is Ayu, wanna have some coffee with me?"

"uhmmm.."

"don't worry..my treat"

"sure!"

"SO let's meet at café Leblanc (made up!) After an hour. Bye!" Ayu hung up her phone and ride the bus.

Ayu entered the bus and sit beside the window.

'yawn…. I feel sleepy, maybe I should take a nap for a few minutes'

So Ayu take a nap.

Tsjujai POV

'_I entered the bus and searched for an available seat. I can't find an available chair except for the seat beside Tateishi. I was about to ask her that time, but when I looked at her, I saw that she is sleeping so I just sit down '_

End of POV

Ayu is sleeping that time but she woke up when she heard her phone ringing.

Ayu get her phone and answer the call.

"Hello, Ayu speaking"

"AYU! Where are you? I'm wating here for about 30minutes!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I fell asleep on the ride way there, wait there for me, and I'll be there."

"Okay, and Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, "Ayu hung up her phone and put it back in her bag.

After that, she noticed that someone is sitting beside her, so she looks beside her, to know who that person is.

When Ayu looked beside her, she saw Tsujiai.

'_What the!' _ Ayu lowered her head for Tsujiai will not notice her.

Ayu look at her watch. '_Nina must be waiting for so long, I better hurry up.' _ Ayu waited for the next bus stop.

* * *

A/N: Until here...hope you guys like it..I'm kinda sleepy now...so I gotta end this chapter.. 

please tell me if you like it or not, if it is nice or boring...so I can improve it...please send a review...Bye..!carmel1891 signing off!


End file.
